Doors don't open themselves
by Main Shelly
Summary: Ever heard the saying "Doors don't open themselves"? What happens if a man is fed up of not being his own master and gets to meet another, very particular man on his journey? What if it develops to be different of what we all thought?


Ahoi!

Before we begin a short information:

First:

This story is also posted on two German sites.

animexx

and

fanfiktion

Second:

I'm not native English talking, so if you find any mistakes in grammar, spelling or any misplaced words, please feel free to report them to me.

Third:

The Cutie-pie called Mary is all mine. I won't lend him to anyone.

Forth:

There will be dead characters, so if they really die, don't flame me, I told you.

So, I guess we're all set now.

Have fun!

Skol!

* * *

"Hin zur Sonne, hin zur Sonne

Da wo die Sterne berührbar sind

Führ' dich hin zur Sonne

Du musst

hin zur Sonne

da wo dich Engel tragen im Licht"

- German Song "Hin zur Somme" by Casper

Every day our Hero wakes up to the same tunes. There was nothing in particular with this one morning. Never would he have thought that his live would change the whole world, not on a day like this. But it will. Nothing's going to be like it is now. Not ever again.

Without thinking something like that Harry Potter scuffles into the bathroom, just to get ready for another horrible day. If someone would ask him where he wanted to go, he'd just answer "far, far away from here". Why was that so impossible to him, like his grades where for others? Even though he only visited a high school below average he had had the chance to go to a really good collage. Very much to his displease he has to spend most of his time cleaning the house of his aunt and uncle or learning. It was simply UNFAIR!

Finally showered and dressed he went out of the house, hours before the rest of his so called family would get up, just like every other day. It wasn't like he wouldn't have been able to have another one or two hours of sleep according to his timetable, but if he would be home when the others would get up he would miss his lectures. And that was something he really wanted to avoid.

He wasn't even left alone on his way to school. His 'friend' Mary had to, just like every day, come up to him and talk like they haven't seen each other in years. Harry really liked Mary a lot, but he was simply talking too much. But an annoying friend was better than no friend at all, wasn't he? So he at least wouldn't be alone when the all mighty snooty-nosed little upstarts would be teasing him again. He really wasn't too short or too young to have a fight, but Harry simply didn't want to. The more Harry went back in to his cold isolation cell inside his mind, the more Mary tried to get him out.

The whole day went like every other day too, lectures with the best grades, brakes with troubles, Mary who was trying to help him like a mother hen and the walk back 'home'. Any second his friend, whom he always told was annoying, which he actually loved, was going to be gone home to and he would be back where he wouldn't want to live anymore just to do chores, which would take him way beyond midnight, and then go to his room to do his school stuff, just to fall asleep over it.

What wasn't making things any easier was the fact that his cupboard in which he had to live was too short for his height.

As soon as he had opened the door, he could hear uncle Vernon's soft voice calling him to do dinner. Had he been outside so long? One glance at his watch told him it was only short past 6 in the evening. God alone would know what happened to the mood of his so called uncle. If he was honest to himself, he didn't want to find out.

Today wasn't one of Harry's good days. After dinner that he had to cook for the whole family there weren't any leftovers for him, what meant no food for today.

As if this wouldn't have been enough his uncle had to get him out of his cupboard to tell him what kind of worthless filth he was. All because he was better in school than his stupid little cousin was. At that point he didn't know what was going to happen any moment. Up till now there was some beating with his ugly hands or if he was really angry, with his belt. Harry knew better than to stand up against his uncle, because not letting him get his way meant it all would be worse.

Today, for some reason, he didn't just beat him in the kitchen or the hallway. He tore him down in to the basement. Harry didn't hope for anything good, this meant real trouble. What was going to happen this time? One again he wanted to be far away from where he was now. Well, far away, was actually three houses down the street, in to Mary's bed. For sure he would help him now. Before he could get his mind together harry realized that his uncle tore his t-shirt off his chest. What was going to happen?

Suddenly he was scared like he never was before. Vernon would never… would he? That would be gross, what would the others think? But… they were in the basement, nobody would see them, hear them. Harry had had to learn that he wasn't worth a single fuck, that he would never have any hope of being loved, because he was just scum, but every hope even if there was no reason to it…

Even if Harry wasn't worth being loved, he wanted, should this really happen somewhen, to be pure. His last treasure. Looking back so one would have been able to say what happened, but harry made it to freedom and lock is uncle into his cellar, get his stuff together and flea…. But where to go?

* * *

Oh god, it's so much longer than the German part!


End file.
